


Fantasize (Billdip)

by Camichelle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camichelle/pseuds/Camichelle
Summary: My sister and I are going back to Gravity





	Fantasize (Billdip)

My sister and I are going back to Gravity Falls. The bus stopped to a halt as we pulled up to a sign that read Gravity falls. Mabel sprang out of her seat excitedly "MABEL" I screamed "sorry dipper I'm just so excited"

We made our way to the attic. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Bill Cipher. I quickly shake my head I'm just seeing things. I start getting dizzy I fell to the ground. I felt a jolt of pain in my lower back. I heard someone talking but I couldn't quite tell who's voice it is.

Mabels p.o.v

I heard a thud from upstairs so I ran so fast my heart skipped a beat "GRUNKLE STAN " I yelled. He made is way up the stairs. His face dropped. He lifted him up and put him on the bed. "Dipper I hope you wake up soon love you " its been hours why hasn't dipper woken up yet "

Dipper's P.O.V

I woke up with a pain in my back I made my way to the bathroom. I checked my phone it said at 7:39 pm. I took my clothes off and started the water and hopped in. The water was so cold. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into my hair and rinsed it out. I put conditioner in my hair and washed my body. I got out of the shower and dried my body and put my clothes on. I grabbed the 3rd journal and my phone. 

"Hey Dip, " Mabel said as I was reading Hey mable what's for dinner" I sighed "I don't know I think it's mac and cheese," she said "DINNERS READY," Grunkle stan said I ate the mac and cheese. Grunkle Stan said "How's your back? " I said, "I'm fine seriously." After I ate I took care of my plate and washed the dishes

I sat reading the 3rd Journal for hours I stopped on Bill ciphers page. it's 1:36 I finally went upstairs and brushed my teeth and went to lay down I closed my eyes and tried to sleep everything  
Faded. *the dream*

We're on an airplane except the dream feels real. The plane starts going down I started freaking out oh no a panic attack I tried to calm my breathing once I calmed myself down I could breath "thoughts" it's just a dream it's not real. We're about to hit the water.

*The dream ends*

I woke up screaming tears fall down my face as i make my way to the bathroom to calm myself down I look at my phone it says 5:29 AM I go downstairs to start breakfast I hear a voice so I hide behind the couch it's Mabel's because the stairs are creaking so I come out of hiding "hi Mabel" "Hey what are you making for breakfast she asked" Eggs and bacon I reply"

Mabels P.O.V  
I had a weird dream. I saw dipper walk into our bathroom a few minutes he walked out of the bathroom so i follow him the stairs creak as I walk downstairs he hides behind the couch he said "Hey Mabel"  
"What are you making for breakfast I asked "Eggs and bacon "he replies

Dipper gets out the eggs and bacon he puts oil on the pan. He cracks the eggs into the pan. He grabs the bacon and places it into the pan. Grunkle Stan woke up he said"do I smell eggs and bacon" "BREAKFAST IS READY" grunkle Stan said "kid you don't have to yell"

Grunkle Stan P.O.V.  
I grab a plate of food and head downstairs. Ford food is hot and ready "thanks "he replied he grabbed the plate of food and started devouring it. "You must be hungry I say" "Stanley you won't see me for a couple of days" ok i replied '' I'm working on a project it's very urgent.

Dipper's P.O.V  
I had a weird dream last night I was in a plane crash we didn't really crash because I woke up before we hit the water. Mabel said, "I had that same dream" really what does it mean I said "I don't know" Mabel replied grunkle stan said '' how's your back " Fine I said After breakfast I washed the dishes I'm going into the forest I said I got an ok from grunkle Stan. I grabbed the 3rd journal and my phone.

I got into the forest and started reading the journal. I couldn't stop thinking about bill he was always on my mind. I often draw pictures of him without knowing it. "Bill give me a sign you're still alive please, 

I said I check the time I'm gonna be late for dinner. I ran out of the forest I saw the mystery shack sign I ran even faster I started breathing heavily. My phone buzzed so I stopped running it was Mabel "dipper where are you were supposed to be home by now, by the way, we're going out to eat" sorry Mabel it's only 7 and I'm almost to the mystery shack wait for me " I reply 

I got to the mystery shack breathing heavy I got to the door i opened it. I scream "IM HOME " hello" Mabel, grunkle Stan' ford is you here" "hey dip let's go grunkle Stan is waiting " we hop in the car. 

The car ride is silent we finally make it to the diner We don't eat a lot of fast food. The car ride was still silent except the radio. We arrive at the mystery shack I grab my stuff and hop out of the car and walk upstairs to eat my food I walk downstairs to grab a drink.

Ford came up from his lab " grunkle ford your up here I thought you were busy doing that project " where were you " I was getting dinner, oh and here's your food no salt" "oh ok" ok bye" i ran upstairs grabbed a towel and some clothes. 

I hoped in the shower I brushed and dried my hair. I checked my phone it said 9:12 pm. I heard a knock at the door I got up and opened the door and my face dropped. What are you doing here

An: sorry this is my first book I'm very bad at writing sorry if it sucks. Comment down who you think is at the door. Sorry, I know that I left out a bunch of characters I just wanted to finally post the chapter.  
1092 words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to update the book give me a day or 2


End file.
